Purity
by wolverinacullen
Summary: Kurt is the victim of Karofsky's attack, prompting Blaine to do the only thing he can do-prove to him why he needs to hold on.


**Purity**

My heart was doing flips in my chest. Kurt had stopped off at home to change and grab our CD so we could grab coffee before heading back to my place to reherse our duet. He told me he'd be here twenty minutes ago. He wasn't answering his texts either, which probably meant he was either waist-deep in his closet or desperately hunting down the CD. I decided to call him as I sat there. Straight to voicemail. _His phone probably died. _I relaxed until more time ticked by. A half hour. Fourty minutes. An hour. _Where is Kurt?_ I tried him again, this time at his home.  
"Hello?" Finn said as he picked up.  
"Hey Finn, is Kurt ready yet? He was supposed to be here with the CD an hour ago" I asked.  
"I thought Kurt was with you" he said. My heart got choked up in my throat.  
"Have you heard from him since he left school?" I asked, forcing the words out. I left a ten on the table for my coffee and started out. My heart was slamming into my chest so hard I couldn't breath. Kurt was okay, right? He had to be okay...for me.  
"No" I heard Finn turn and say something to Kurt's father. My walk got a little faster. Anxiety was eating at my mind. _Oh please Kurt don't be in danger. Be pranking me. Be with your friends, let your phone have died. Please Kurt be okay.  
_"Can you reach him?" Finn's voice startled me out of my fear.  
"No" I said. I saw the car full of McKinley football players go by. I nearly dropped my phone. _Oh please God let me have an overactive imagination. Let this be a coincidence. Kurt's okay...Kurt's okay..._ I took off running, shoving my phone into my pocket and sprinting. I nearly lost my lunch when I saw a red puddle on the side of the road. I was still running, but my eyes were clouded. My body was reacting faster than my mind could comprehend it. I knelt next to the small, blazer-clad body. A sob fell from behind the calm facade before I gingerly turned Kurt onto his back. His porclean face was covered in bruises...and his wrists were cut. I lifted his head into my hands, gently shaking him, "Kurt! Kurt wake up! God Kurt PLEASE!"  
His eyes fluttered. The bag that had cushoned his fall was stained with his blood. I cradled him in my arms and fumbled for the phone in my pocket. Finn was yelling my name.  
"Hang up with me and call an ambulance!"  
"What?" Finn asked.  
"Don't ask me Finn, do it now!" I shouted, clutching him, "Kurt...c'mon baby please, open your eyes. Kurt please, open your eyes."  
His voice, so gentle...like wings of a butterfly..."You called me baby." His eyes fluttered open. His eyes stood out against the ghastly pallor of his skin. I dropped my phone back into my pocket as my hand closed around his wrist, "Help is on the way. Stay with me baby."  
He looked in my eyes, and he said in a very gentle, serious voice, "Blaine...I love you."  
"I love you too. Don't give up on me Kurt" I whispered, stroking his hair with my other hand.  
He smiled. _God he's such an angel, even when he's been hurt beyond belief, he still can smile at me._ He brushed away the tears from my eyes with his other hand, "Don't cry. I'm here."  
Faint sirens reached my ears. I leaned in and kissed his lips, so gently. I couldn't bear to see him hurt any more. "Hold on Kurt. For me. Hold on."

I stayed with him the entire time they cleaned and wrapped the wounds on his wrists. He didn't tell them what happened, but it didn't take much to guess. He told the doctor he would when he was ready. His bloody clothes and bag were placed to be picked up by his family when they arrived. I sat at his bedside, holding his hands.  
"Please tell me" I whispered to him.  
He looked at me, and absently traced patterns on the back of my hands as he said quietly, "They pulled up and pushed me off the road. They beat me up, and Karofsky took out a razor and told me he'd make good on his promise..." I gently squeezed his hands supportively. "They drove away and left me there. I guess I passed out...and then you were there." Softly, I lifted one of his hands to press to my lips, "I'll take care of them. I promise."  
"No. Take care of me. That's what I want."  
I stood and hovered over him, feeling very Twilight as I stroked his face, so soft and slow, "What else am I going to do?" Gently, I pressed a kiss to those soft, inviting pink lips. They parted under mine. A soft tremor went up his spine as I kissed him more lovingly, more deeply. I held his hands in mine, warming them. He was fragile, like a butterfly's wing, glowing, like the sun, and pure, like an angel. _It's no surprise I love him so much._  
**End**


End file.
